Lumentor
by ZeroRevolution
Summary: The first in my new Animagus Series. Harry Potter's animagus form is... An Anti-Dementor? How will the power to manipulate positive emotions affect him and the rest of the world? Warning: Language
1. Chapter 1

**My first story in a while. I'm not sure what the response will be. I couldn't think of a better name than Lumentor especially since it has 'Lumen' in it, which means light.**

**

* * *

**

**Animagus - Lumentor**

Chapter 1

Harry stared at his reflection in the mirror. With Hermione's help, he had managed to brew the Purging Potion necessary to begin the Animagus process. The potion removed any outside influences on the body, spirit, or magic. His power flooded through him as a multitude of blocks on his magic were released. His body strengthened as his magic set to work fixing his years of abuse and neglect.

"What the hell just happened?" Hermione demanded. As he'd drunk the potion, she'd been thrown onto her ass by the release of power. Luckily, they'd chosen Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as a private place to brew, so no one else was affected.

"I'd guess that it fixed my years of abuse. I feel a lot stronger now."

"Harry, the only way that could happen is if you had magical blocks on you. How could they get onto you?"

"I'm not sure. Now, what about that other potion?"

"Um… are you sure you want to take it right after that one? I mean, it doesn't seem like a good idea, after…"

"Yes. After getting forced into this fucking tournament I need any advantage I can get. It's not like I have the skill to get through this thing alive."

Hermione sighed and moved to the extremely small cauldron nearby. There was barely enough for one sip inside. The Animagus Potion was extremely difficult to brew, not to mention ridiculously expensive. The fact that Harry was the one to brew it, with only a bit of assistance from her, proved the fact that his previous statement was absolutely untrue. She would be willing to bet that, if Snape wasn't the teacher, he would be one of the top three brewers of their year.

"I still can't believe that my dad and Siri- Snuffles managed to brew _three_ doses of this here! I'm sorry that we could only do one." He'd had to damn near empty his Trust Vault for the year to afford the ingredients. Apparantly, it got refilled on his birthday. He'd asked the goblins about getting more, but they'd been surprised that he even needed more. They were now looking into something for him. He wasn't sure what.

"True, but remember. They were at the end of their fifth year. We're not even two months into our fourth! That's got to count for something!"

Harry just chuckled. "Of course we're done faster. They didn't have the smartest witch of her generation helping them!"

Hermione blushed. She emptied the potion into a cup and handed it to Harry. "Remember, the potion will cause you to feel a single emotion or feeling stronger than all the others, for the five minutes you change. You've got to grab onto it and remember it. Otherwise, you might never be able to return to your form."

Harry took the cup and was about to drink it, when he realized something. "Hey, Hermione. What if my form is something really big? I might hurt you!"

"You're right! Why didn't I think of that? Where could we possibly go that would still be secret?"

Secret. The word rang through Harry's mind. "Hermione, stand back." He walked over to the sink and hissed the word 'open' in parseltongue.

Hermione gasped as the sinks moved to reveal the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

"Remember to hide the stuff, Hermione!" Harry said with a chuckle, referring to the potions equipment.

They put the equipment into one of the stalls that Myrtle didn't use, then jumped down. As they did, Hermione suddenly let out an expletive.

When they reached the bottom, Hermione ran to Harry. "Harry! The potion!"

"Don't worry." Harry showed her the unaffected potion.

"Wha- But how?"

"I realized what you were thinking and just thought of keeping it stable."

"I didn't hear you cast! Harry, did you cast a Stasis Charm silently and wandlessly?"

"I guess so."

Hermione was stunned. Every Wizarding child did wandless magic at some point. It was referred to as accidental magic. However, their direct connection to their magic shrank, allowing more control, but lessening their power. Only the most powerful wizards could cast without a focus after their first magical maturity at eleven years old. Her thinking was cut off when Harry grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Hermione! Let's go try the potion!" Harry led her through a hole in the wall of rubble and to another door. With another hiss of 'open', the door slid open. It wasn't long before they entered the room that Harry had battled the basilisk in. Harry, acting as his usual humble self, did not mention the room's significance. Instead, he merely stopped walking.

"I think this room is big enough. I'm going to try it now."

After having known him for over three years, Hermione knew that Harry was hiding something. However, she decided not to press him. She'd have about an hour after he finished his transformation before he could move again. The transformation took a lot of energy the first time.

Harry took a deep breath and drank the whole potion in a single gulp. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Moments later, he began to shudder.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted, worried that she'd done something wrong.

"Stay back!" Harry shouted, even as he began to feel a strange sensation. It was both a burning heat and a soothing warmth; a freezing blizzard and a nice breeze. The feeling encompassed his entire body.

Hermione could only watch as Harry's skin began to crack all over his body. Golden light shone through the cracks. Moments later, his hardened skin exploded outward, revealing the form beneath. Hermione gasped and shivered, though not from the chill of the room.

Harry's form looked much like his human appearance, save that he looked to be made of white light. He had angelic wings that seemed to form into a cloak around him. Hermione was reminded of something, but she couldn't place what. She was currently distracted by the pleasure rushing through her body. She could feel Harry radiating positive energy. She bucked slightly as her fingers subconsciously moved downward to her skirt.

Harry paid no attention to her plight, focusing instead on examining his form. "What the hell am I?" he asked aloud.

Hermione let out a gasp as pleasure continued to overload her mind. "Ha- Harry!" She cried out in pleasure. "P-please! Stop this!" Each word was punctuated by a moan.

Harry finally noticed Hermione's strange behavior. "Hermione! What's wrong?" He demanded, rushing to her.

As Harry moved closer, Hermione's hands began to move faster. Her moans were now a single constant cry of pleasure. He was about to touch her when she let out a scream.

He was so panicked, he automatically switched back to his normal form. He didn't notice the new golden highlights in his hair, nor the fact that his pupils now had rings of gold in them. They were now about half gold half black.

Hermione began to come down from her high as Harry slumped to the ground next to her. "Dear god." She whispered, wiping her wet fingers onto her cloak.

"What's wrong? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Harry asked, despite his crippled appearance. He was totally drained, just as Hermione had told him he would be.

"Harry, I wasn't in pain." Hermione said slowly. "I was having a series of… well… a-"

"Yes?"

"A near-constant orgasm, Harry." Hermione said, her cheeks brighter than a Weasley's hair. "Your Animagus form was causing me an immense amount of pleasure."

"I'm… sorry?" He almost asked.

Hermione gave him a smirk. "Don't be. I'm not." About half an hour later, she shakily got to her feet. "Now, while you're incapacitated, I'm going to go see what has got you so freaked out." She shot him another smirk before walking down the passageway.

Harry sighed. "I wasn't scared. I was trying to stop you from having to face… it." He heard Hermione's scream. "I guess she found the basilisk." Harry thought aloud.

Hermione ran to him. "Harry! Why in the hell didn't you tell me?" She demanded.

"Tell you what? I told you I found the chamber and the big snake and killed it."

"Harry, that was maybe twice the length that Basilisks are supposed to have, even with its age. It must have been Salazar Slytherin's personal familiar! How in the hell did you kill it with a sword?"

Harry sighed. "I guess even Slytherin couldn't save his pet snake from a blade through the brain?"

"What?" Hermione was stunned. The armor of the basilisk would reflect or disperse just about any spell and not even Gryffindor's sword could pierce it. "Did you stab it in the eye or something?"

"No, that was Fawkes. It bit my arm, and while it was doing so, I stabbed it through the roof of its mouth." Harry muttered. He didn't like bragging.

Hermione was flabbergasted. "Harry, why didn't you tell anyone? Any twelve year old who can do that deserves at least an award." This was what the Boy-Who-Continually-Spouts-His-Lack-Of-Ability did on a yearly basis.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know why you keep saying that you don't have any skills. I think this proves that to be utter bullshit."

Harry just shook his head as Hermione continued. "I wonder if you could get the goblins to tell you how much a basilisk like this would be worth?"

"Worth?"

"Harry, a basilisk like this is worth ten times more than a dragon of the same age! Dragon hide has a peak strength, and doesn't grow anymore. A basilisk never stops growing stronger!"

Harry was shocked at her statement. "Okay, lets get a team here."

Hermione shook her head. "The school is usually closed to visitors. When is the first Triwizard event." She paused. "They should really call it the Quadwizard now."

"I think they said that there would be a 'Wand Weighing' ceremony soon."

"Why don't you get the goblins to come then?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Hermione nodded, apparently satisfied. Then, she grabbed onto Harry and started dragging him back to the entrance. "Now, we're going to go look up that delightful Animagus form of yours."

* * *

Harry learned three things in the next few hours. First, that the Chamber of Secrets could provide a staircase if asked. Second that Hermione knew where absolutely everything was in the library and that everyone, even Madam Pince, knew to stay the hell out of her way. And third, that his form was called a Lumentor and was a kind of Anti-Dementor.

Apparently, Dementors fed on negative emotions, rather than positive ones, which actually made more sense. A Lumentor was their natural enemy, kind of like a living patronus, except for the fact that it affected people and was extremely dangerous when provoked. Lumentors fed on the positive energy emanated from people with positive emotions. Apparently, they didn't drain it, but merely absorbed nutrients from it or something. Hermione wasn't really sure what, since no one had seen a Lumentor in a few centuries, if not millennia.

According to a history book on dementors, the ministry had gotten the dementors to guard Azkaban in exchange for eliminating their natural enemies. The Veil in the Department of Mysteries was designed for that purpose. It was the cloak of the First Dementor or something. Again, it wasn't really clear.

Harry immediately sent a letter informing Sirius and Lupin that he'd 'beaten them by a year and then some'. The response back from Lupin had been congratulatory, while Sirius had been rather grumpy about it. They were both looking forward to seeing it, and set a meeting place during the next Hogsmeade weekend, which happened to be that weekend. Sirius had stated that his form was probably something lame. Harry grinned when he'd read that. The next thing he did was look at Hermione and morph his eyes, causing her to let out a yelp. She glared at him, then smiled. She'd agreed to begin to start a relationship with him almost immediately after the Chamber incident. For the moment, Harry Potter's life was good.

* * *

**Opinions? Suggestions? Critiques? Complaints? Let me know. **

**Please Review. I want to know if I've gotten rusty. If no one likes this story, I'll likely get rid of it... **


	2. Chapter 2

**The first part of the chapter is being used for some backstory, so I'm sorry if it doesn't really fit. Fleur is going to speak in this chapter, but I'm not going to bother with trying to write the french accent, since I'm sure I'll fail miserably. **

**Hermione does have something she turns in to, but I'm not going to tell yet. I doubt anyone will guess.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"WHAT THe hell are… you?" Sirius demanded, getting confused as he did. Harry shifted back with a smirk.

Hermione cracked up at Sirius's behavior. They'd quickly found out that Harry could not only inspire positive emotions, but nullify negative ones as well. It was hilarious how the man's fear and confusion had vanished. She had wondered if his ability could deprive his enemies of their ability to use dark curses.

"Me and Hermione-"

"Hermione and I, Harry." Hermione corrected him.

Harry sighed, while Sirius cackled. "Hermione and I looked it up. It's called a Lumentor. Kind of a reverse dementor. They inspire positive emotions like dementors cause negative ones. The Ministry had them wiped out to get their unkillable prison guards."

"Why would the Ministry wipe them out? They seem like light creatures?" Remus asked.

"Because none of their curses worked. As well as one other fact." Hermione interjected, muttering the last sentence.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Literally that. Casting a damaging effect on a Lumentor allows them to reverse the spell, in most cases. It was impossible for the Ministry to control them. And what the ministry can't control, they destroy or subjugate." Hermione said bitterly.

"We always knew that they weren't very effective, but to do something so evil?"

Harry shrugged. "After what's happened over the past few years? First, allowing the Philosopher's Stone to be kept at Hogwarts, despite the students being in danger. Although Dumbledore was mainly responsible for that, we doubt he could have done it without Ministry approval in some form. Not to mention the fact that the Mirror of Erised was in the Department of Mysteries before Hogwarts. One of their artifact rooms.

"Then, second year. Hagrid's arrest and Dumbledore's expulsion. Dumbledore's removal was done solely by Lucius Malfoy's request, while Hagrid was arrested because 'The Ministry has to be seen doing something'.

"Third year with the Dementors, Sirius, and Buckbeak. Don't even get me started on your lack of a trial. Those… no good… jerks." Harry looked angry at his own statement, which were surprisingly soft, for the anger he should be feeling.

Hermione giggled. "Harry can't really be negative even in his human state anymore. It's really funny." After that she let out a loud yelp and glared at Harry, who smirked. "But, he can still cast most spells. Even a few lesser curses. Getting back on subject, the Ministry has made so many mistakes that it almost seems like they're trying to be the most corrupt organization on the planet."

"Before we get to that, what was with that yelp?" Remus asked, confused.

"Um… Uh… I… Harry…" Hermione stuttered.

"What my dear Hermione is trying to say is that my Lumentor form enables me to focus the effect on an individual, causing them to feel positive emotions, depending on how I feel about them. Hermione here experiences powerful orgasms." He looked at Hermione and smiled. His pupils pulsed with light. "Isn't that right, Mione?"

Hermione began to yelp and cry out, once for each pulse of light in Harry's eyes. He didn't stop until she cried out "Yes!"

"There, there." Harry said with another smirk. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Hermione tried to glare at him, but could only shiver. Sirius and Remus both cackled. "Gives a whole new meaning to the Potter Look."

"Potter Look?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yeah, it was rumored that James had some special look that could make any girl want him. Magic infused or natural charm. Obviously you've got him beat."

"Actually, this one works mainly on Hermione. Most other girls just get really happy."

"I'll say." Sirius said with a wink.

Hermione glared at him. "Stop trying to corrupt my Harry!"

"Your Harry?" Remus asked with a smile. "I didn't realize you were such a possessive girl, Hermione."

Hermione just sighed. She checked her watch. "I guess it's time." She glanced at Harry and nodded. Harry picked up Hermione. Moments later, Sirius and Remus began to sink into the ground.

"Hey!" They shouted.

Harry just chuckled. "Since the rest of the school doesn't believe me, we've decided it's time to claim my legacy."

"Legacy? Wait, before you explain, get us out of here!" Remus demanded.

"Nope. I'm the Heir to the Marauders. Might as well start off with a prank against the last of the originals." Harry said with a smirk.

"Wha-"

"Just a wandless stone to mud transfiguration."

"Wandless?"

"Seems like my form gives me new abilities. Like wandless magic. Well, have fun! I've got to go treat my new girlfriend."

Harry and Hermione left the two older men half-buried in the cave, then headed into Hogsmeade proper. There, Harry almost emptied his moneybag purchasing Hermione some new books.

* * *

Harry fell out of the Floo in Gringotts, followed by Hermione, who daintily stepped out of the flames. "Really, Harry. You need to work on that."

"Right." Harry said with a shake of his head.

They walked up to the nearest counter, where Harry was surprised. "Griphook? Is that you?"

"Hello, Mr. Potter. I'm surprised that you remember my name."

"Why? You were the first goblin whose name I learned."

"It is a rare wizard who remembers the name of a goblin. Regardless, Mr. Potter, your account manager has requested to see you."

"I'm kind of breaking the rules just being here. Can it wait? Tell him or her that I'm very sorry."

"Y-Yes, Mr. Potter. Of course. What was so urgent?"

"I'm out of cash. I need a quick refill."

"Of course. I'll just mark it down on the ledger and then give you some gold from the loan fund. We'll pay it back with money from your vault as soon as possible."

Hermione opened her mouth, but Griphook continued speaking. "No interest, of course. I'll make sure of it myself."

Hermione looked stunned, even as Griphook handed Harry a bag with 100 galleons in it. Together, they Flooed back to the Three Broomsticks, then headed back to the castle.

* * *

Later in the common room, Harry was sitting in one of the chairs, with Hermione on his lap.

"Harry, do you have any idea how rare what happened in Gringotts today was?"

"Not really."

"Harry, the goblins have never been on good terms with a wizard, unless a serious amount of gold is going into goblin hands. Even then it's rare. Griphook was… nice. Did you have any part of your body shifted?"

"No."

"I want to look something up, at some point. Also, you should really go visit your account manager at some point."

"Will you-"

"Of course, I'll come with you!"

"Okay, I'll send Hedwig to him with a message."

* * *

The fourth year defense class the next day was utterly hilarious, for Harry and Hermione anyway. Moody tried to show the class the darkest of all curses, the Unforgivables. Unfortunately for him, he seemed to be filled with an overwhelming happy feeling and the spell failed each time. The feeling only started when he began the incantation, and ended right after the spell should have begun. He got furious and ended the class before the halfway point of the first part of the class. Since it was a double block, they had a full class and a half to finish their first visible prank.

Harry and Hermione were cracking up in a nearby secret passage. Harry had come up with the plan, and it had worked perfectly. His first class disrupting prank had essentially destroyed the teacher's respectability. It did show a bit about why the Ministry was so scared of Lumentors. If he could disable the most powerful curses that easily in his human state, imagine what he could do in the full form.

Regardless, they immediately went to the Room of Requirement, which they'd learned of from Sirius and Remus, in honor of their first prank. There, they brewed a potion that Hermione had read about.

* * *

At dinner that night, it was chaos. Every bite of food turned a person into a different animal. Each change only lasted a minute, but most of the kids were enjoying changing, while others were panicking and refusing to eat. The Weasley twins had been blamed.

Harry and Hermione had enjoyed the prank as much as anyone, especially when Harry had turned into a lion while Ron was in the form of a rat. Hermione had turned into a tiger and the two had cornered the boy, who had shifted back to normal while they were on either side of him. The boy had fled, causing his former friends to crack up when they changed back.

During the prank, and for the next 24 hours, the ceiling of the Great Hall had changed. During the night, the stars had rearranged into words, while clouds did the same in the day. The message was:

"This prank brought to you by Bright and Burn, the Neo-Marauders!"

* * *

Harry and Hermione continued to prank people, mainly hitting large groups of people, often including themselves. They hit Gryffindor with the most malicious pranks, as vengeance for their not believing Harry. Bright and Burn had become the new terrors of the school, quickly surpassing the Weasley Twins in the sheer elegance and effectiveness, if not quantity, of their pranks. They had begun a prank war the likes of which had never been seen before.

* * *

In Potions class the next day, Harry was waiting for their latest prank to go off when the class was interrupted by Colin Creevey, saying they needed Harry with the other Champions. He'd sighed, but gathered up his things, pecked Hermione on the cheek, and left.

They were halfway down the hallway when there was the sound of a dozen explosions and a scream of "POTTER!" Harry just chuckled internally, while projecting a façade of total calm.

"C'mon, Creevey. Don't want to be late." Harry said, as the boy turned to go see what was happening.

* * *

"Ah, I see that the fourth and final champion has arrived." Ludo Bagman said excitedly.

"Let's get this over with. I have things to do and places to be." Harry said with a yawn.

"Mr. Potter, the Weighing of the Wands is an ancient tradition. It is to ensure-" Mr. Crouch said

"Come on! Skip the explanation and get on with it already!" Harry demanded.

"Are we seriously going to allow this little boy to participate in the tournament?" Fleur asked haughtily. She glared at Harry.

_I'll show you little boy._ Harry grumbled mentally. He concentrated and shifted his eyes. Moments later, Fleur let out a gasp and began to shiver. Harry relaxed, smirking. It was the first time he'd tried to force a specific feeling into someone.

She was still shivering when she handed Ollivander the wand and explained its origins. Harry was struggling not to laugh at the sight. He'd had no idea that the feelings would last this long on her. It was hilarious.

It had continued even after the meeting. She'd shut herself up in a nearby classroom and locked it. Harry wasn't sure what she was doing, but he could sure guess. He broke down and cracked up, before going to find Hermione. Fleur didn't leave the room for almost an hour.

* * *

** I'm not sure how good the chapter is, but I was using it to answer some questions and explain some stuff. **

**No, Hermione isn't going to become a phoenix. I have something else in mind.**

**Harry's Animagus form does grant him the ability to use wandless magic, as well as shift only parts of his body into his Lumentor form, rather than a full change. It has a special Touch, just like the Dementors have their Kiss. **

**I hope I explained why the Ministry would want to kill off the Lumentors. Basically, they're pretty much immune to magic, and can turn it against the caster. **

**Harry's just messing with Fleur. I'm kind of doubting it will develop but who knows. **

**The Neo-Marauders and the Twins. *Shudders in absolute terror***

**I'm forgetting to say... something. I dunno. There was something, I just can't remember what.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
